ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
La Cura
The unofficial music video to La Cura here. An adapted English version here In English La Cura means The Healing. Both Italian and English translations of the lyrics are available below. That means we should all be able to sing along ;) What is La Cura? This song is the theme of Il Sogno. The song is composed and sung by Franco Battiato, and written by philosopher and poet Manlio Sgalambro, on their second collaborative album L'imboscata (1996). "Add Veronica quote here" La Cura was the song veros Ex boyfriend dedicated to her and she always suffered when she heard the song but in the last week it changed and for the first time she tought about Sarah when the song was played (from the first to the last note). GF played that song during the reconcile after the big fight and played it after Veros second surprise. Sarah helped her to forget it and it became their song. Now when veronica is hearing this song she is always thinking about sarah crying. You have to see vids below to understand why. They have other songs too, although La Cura is really "theirs". Check out the other themes songs section on this page for the best Sá Ve Playlist ever. Where can I see Sa & Ve La Cura references? Claro. Write references and link videos here. There is a small collection of this is in the Video Sandbox. Needs to be ordered... and put here. Lyrics Italian Lyrics by Battiato/Sgalambro. Version A by Livia. Version B by Parfitt, sung by West End Musical Theatre Performer Greg Castiglioni. Other Theme Songs *"You're The First, The Last, My Everything" by Barry White -'' during their NYE kiss (Day 67)'' *"It Comes & It Goes" by Dido ''- GF played this song while showing their NYE kiss to the audience and the couple. Video'' *"Moi Lolita" by Alizee - The first song in the montage when their relationship was presented to the house Video *"Parapapapapa" by Loona ''- One of Vero's favourite songs, at times sung by the girls & the house. Sung by the housemates supporting her as she exits the house. Video(video removed)'' *"Marzo" by Giorgia (March) ''- From some of the best fan vid's. Very fitting. See Fan Videos.'' *"She Wolf" by Shakira - Sarah in the shower Video Vero grinding on Sarah. Need I say more? Video *"Stupida" by Alessandra Amoroso Mattina ("Stupid") 20th Jan 2010 Video *"Salvami" by Gianna Nannini & Giorgia ("Save Me") - Sarah & other housemates always humms this song. Video(video removed) *"Tu Sei L'unica Donna Per Me" ("You Are The Only Woman For Me")"by Alan Sorrenti ("You Are The Only Woman For Me") - Veronica sings this again and again to Sarah 'Video, Music Video *"Sweet Dreams" Beyoncé ''- They dance in the garden, with Gerardo. Sarah gets jealous, and gets a kiss, then they dance, close/grind. Video'' *"La Coppia Più bella del mondo" by Adriano Celentano & Claudia Mori ("The Most Beautiful Couple In The World") Video *"La Mia Risposta" by Laura Pausini ("My Answer") ''- Veronica dedicates this song to Sarah when they are on the terrace. Video Official music video.'' The Sa Ve Playlist #"La Cura" by Franco Battiato (iTunes, Amazon) #"Salvami" by Gianna Nannini & Giorgia (iTunes Italy) #"She Wolf" by Shakira (iTunes, Amazon) #"Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce (iTunes, Amazon) #"Parapapapapa" by Loona ( iTunes, YouTube) #"Tu Sei L'unica Donna Per Me" ("You Are The Only Woman For Me") by Alan Sorrenti (iTunes Italy) #"La Coppia Più Bella Del Mondo" ("The Most Beautiful Couple In The World") by Adriano Celentano & Claudia Mori (iTunes Italy) #"Marzo" by Giorgia (iTunes, Amazon) . Category:Music